The present invention relates to a bullet fragment collection tray for collecting and disposing of bullet fragments that have impacted and been stopped by a bullet trap.
In order to maintain their proficiency with various types of firearms, law enforcement officers and others routinely engage in target practice. Because of safety concerns relating to ricocheting of bullets, containment of bullet fragments, and release of lead from bullet fragments into the environment when a bullet fragments upon impact, firing ranges increasingly use bullet traps to stop and capture bullets and bullet fragments. Bullets may be recycled or otherwise disposed of in accordance with environmental regulations, thereby significantly reducing the risks of lead escaping into the environment.
A typical bullet trap comprises a heavy gauge steel back plate that primarily functions to stop the bullet, but also enables collection of the bullet fragments. For safety purposes, a bullet trap may also include such features as a self-sealing resilient rubber panel covering the front of the back plate, which serves to capture the bullet and bullet fragments, as well as preventing bullet fragments from ricocheting or back splattering and injuring shooters. Bullet traps may also include edge shields, which also function to prevent side splattering and assist in collection of bullet fragments. Bullet fragments captured by such bullet traps are trapped between the back plate and the rubber panel, and eventually drop down through an opening between the back plate and the rubber panel at the bottom, and then collected in a collection tray.